Exportando Poesía
by NyoRusJap2P
Summary: España quería lograr el nivel de poeta que tenía la nación italiana, pero no lo lograba, mas, al final sería muy fácil, claro con ayuda del sur de Italia.


_**Exportando poesía**_

_No sé, la escuela me inspira seguido para esta pareja, y es hermosa, quizá algún día se convierta en mi OTP (?) o al menos mi favorita. Ô_ó  
Bien, también espero que me relaje un poco._

_Renuncia: ya saben, Himaruya es el dueño._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Exportando poesía**_

Las manos tostadas por el sol tomaban la pluma y hacían cuentas mientras la mente del español se esforzaba por crear versos acordes con la métrica de aquella maravilla que había visto en Italia, la vela se derretía y él seguía sin lograr nada.

Trabajaba la huerta de tomates rojos por las mañanas, por las tardes calurosas se tomaba un descanso, y por último se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche a intentar exportar la poesía italiana a su nación.

Día tras día lo mismo, y terminaba el mes frustrado por sólo lograr coplas a medias, en Italia hasta las musicalizaban… suspiró ya era su quinta semana sin lograr nada. ¿Por qué no podía lograr las maravillas que lograban los italianos, por qué no podría estar a su altura?

― ¿Qué haces, bastardo?― Antonio se cae de la hamaca al escuchar la inconfundible voz del venido de la capital italiana, luego una sonora risa no le deja volver a la realidad, aunque luego cae en cuenta de que el menor se ríe de él.

―Romano…―, le cuesta estabilizarse después de que sus pensamientos fueran abruptamente interrumpidos, también cabe destacar que su cuerpo está aun amodorrado. ― ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

―Pasaba a ver cómo van los tomates, hay rumores de que no te dedicas tanto a ellos como antes.

―Pues si quieres puedes ver, yo digo que la huerta no va mal.

Y era cierto la huerta no iba mal, aunque también podría ser que estuviese dedicándole menos tiempo, ya siete veces hubo en el mes que se despertó tarde y no terminó de revisar toda la huerta previo al medio día. Pero no había mayor problema, por lo que Lovino no reclamó nada sobre las plantas.

―Hace calor― soltó de repente el sur italiano.

―Sí, ¿quieres pasar? Tengo naranjada en casa.

El menor se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a pasar, dentro notó, entre las decoraciones nuevas, varias de estilo italiano. No dijo nada, pero se reprimió una sonrisa y se regañó mentalmente debido a lo que pensó.

La jarra de naranjada estaba en el comedor, pero sólo había un vaso, así que el español se dirigió a la cocina por otro. Aquel lugar le traía recuerdos a Romano, así que, tal vez por inercia, o tal vez por decisión, comenzó a merodear por la casa. No supo cómo terminó en el estudio, donde encontró un gran desorden de papeles sobre el escritorio, otros tantos arrugados en, o cerca, del bote de basura.

Se acercó a leer lo que decían y halló que muchos eran poemas italianos, más específicamente, sonetos, catorce versos de once sílabas, organizados en cuatro estrofas: dos cuartetos y dos tercetos. Los primeros cuartetos presentan y amplían el tema del soneto; los tercetos lo concluyen.

Entonces vio la hoja en blanco, la pluma desgastada, las sobras de la tinta y se asomó al bote de basura y descubrió los múltiples y vanos intentos de Antonio por hacer versos de *arte mayor acorde a lo que exige el **soneto, y lo enterneció, no sabe si por sus pensamientos plasmados torpemente en el papel o por el hecho que claramente denotaba admiración.

― ¡Romano!― Sobresaltado volteó de golpe ―. ¿Por qué te fuiste del comedor? Te estaba buscando… pero sobretodo ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! ¡Sal, no veas nada, esto es un desastre!

― ¿E-España…, tú… in-intentabas hacer, un soneto?― Y entonces los rostros de ambos se parecieron más a un tomate que a una cara humana, debido al color. Al mayor se le trabó la lengua intentando preguntar al otro si acaso leyó esas catástrofes poéticas.

Al final salieron torpemente del estudio y se pusieron a tomar naranjada en el comedor, mientras un silencio incomodo invadía el espacio entre ambos.

― ¿Q-quieres que t-te enseñe?― La voz del italiano salió en un hilo, mientras debajo de la mesa apretaba nervioso sus puños, haciendo un huero intento de que las manos no le temblasen―. A hacer un soneto, ¿Quieres que te enseñe a hacer uno?

― ¿Lo harías?― La emoción hizo que le temblara la voz. El otro asintió y Antonio sonrió más radiante que la mayoría de las veces.

Y así comenzaron a trabajar en ello, el italiano le comentó al mayor que no tenía que ser tan estricto siendo un principiante y en el borrador, que fuese contando, pero no se centrara en ello si no en la poesía en lo que quería expresar, que las palabras bajo una buena moción prácticamente se acomodarían solas.

Pero el español no tenía un concepto o una idea fija, clara, precisa. Aspiró hondo, Lovino no era un hombre de mucha paciencia y ya se le iba acabando, y el calor del día no le ayudaba a serenarse, ciertamente la casa era más fresca que el patio, y ya comenzaba a bajar la temperatura, pero aun así, en ese momento, hacía calor.

― ¿No puedes concentrarte en una sola cosa, imbécil?― El representante de España comenzaba a mostrar el sentimiento de fracaso en su cara―. ¿Hay algo que hayas querido tener con frenesí, recuerdas la gloria de tenerlo, la pasión en el proceso de obtenerlo? ¿O algo que te haya hecho vibrar hasta la última fibra de tus huesos? Lo que sea, n me burlaré.

―No―, contestó, el italiano estaba a punto de explotar. ―Pero hay algo que cumple a tus descripciones en presente. Aunque podría hacer que pasaran a ser acorde justo ahora, y no me tomaría más que unos minutos―. La voz le temblaba y el corazón se le había acelerado como si los latidos que seguían a los otros intentaran rebasarlos.

El italiano, aunque un poco inseguro por la voz del español, ya estaba exasperado y dijo:

― ¡Pues hazlo de una vez, bastardo!

Al escuchar esas palabras, Antonio obedeció la orden con un poco de nerviosismo, pero totalmente decidido.

Lovino se sorprendió, y se sonrojó, ante la extrema cercanía, rose en sus labios, y la posterior invasión a su boca. Apretó sus puños y se dispuso a golpear al mayor por el atrevimiento, pero éste lo tenía tan desubicado que no podía controlar sus movimientos, terminó bajando una de sus manos, dejándola sobre su pierna, mientras la otra se posó suavemente en el pecho del contrario.

Sonrojados y atolondrados se separaron del beso (que el menor terminó por corresponder) luego de aproximadamente dos minutos, pero, más que el acto en sí mismo, lo que les había dejado sin aliento era la persona que besaban en ese momento. Lovino sin decir nada, simplemente fue de vuelta al comedor y se sentó torpemente a tomar un poco más de naranjada, a ver si así se le bajaba el calor del rostro.

Una hora y media más tarde el español, muy orgulloso le mostraba su creación al italiano, quien volvió a tomar el color de un semáforo en rojo, al darse cuenta que el tema del perfecto soneto era aquel beso. Le ordenó desesperadamente que ocultara aquel poema y lo golpeó para conseguir el papel, el otro reía.

―Sí, Romano, no te preocupes, este soneto es para ti, que me ayudaste a exportar esta parte de tu cultura, no tenías que golpearme―. El menor se tranquilizó un poco al tener el poema en sus manos y escuchar eso del representante de España―. Pero…―, el italiano se puso alerta por si acaso decía alguna excepción, no podía dejar que todo el mundo supiera los detalles de ese cálido y efusivo beso―. Estaría mucho más contento si además de tu cultura, que siempre me ha fascinado, pudiera, ya que también me ha fascinado siempre, exportarte a ti enterito.

Y el español recibió la golpiza de su vida por el sur italiano furioso, pero ver su carita sonrojada de golpe, debido al comentario, valía la pena, si que la valía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas:

* _Versos de arte mayor:_ los que constan de nueve sílabas en adelante.

**_Soneto: _composición de catorce versos de once sílabas. Una de las formas poéticas más cultas, tomada de la tradición italiana, "importada" a España por Boscán y Garcilaso de la Vega. Los versos se organizan en cuatro estrofas: dos cuartetos y dos tercetos. Los primeros cuartetos presentan y amplían el tema del soneto; los tercetos lo concluyen.

_Y bien, qué les pareció? Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Bueno no puedo estar tan activa como quisiera por ahora, pero bueno, algo subiré cuando pueda, como ahorita._

_Qué dicen? Este pequeño fic merece comentarios, favoritos, o algo así?_


End file.
